


The Lost Age - An Introduction

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Series: The Lost Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Alternate Universe - Sex Worker, Anxiety Disorder, Autistic Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Multiple Inquisitors, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Trans Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introduction of the characters, relationships and situations of my Sex Worker/Organized Crime AU. Kaeto Adaar and Iron Bull are worried that someone in Tevinter is after their boyfriend Dorian. Ivy and Morrigan have fun, to everyone's surprise and Krem says more than he's supposed to. Don't read this story if you saw the Cullen tag, he's not portrayed well at all as you'll be able to tell from Ivy and Morrigan's conversations. Major original characters are all the protagonists from the games or their relations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for suggestions of violence and sex suggestion (it's... literally a sex worker and organized crime au. Not that I'm saying the two are linked, they just are in this au.) This is my first fic on here and my first fic in quite a while so sorry if my writing is a bit shaky. Enjoy!

A Cloudreach shower was spread across Val Royeaux causing Les Portes Ouvertes to be filled with new customers hiding from the rain, on top of the regulars and their friends. The bouncers all looked harried, and the bar workers more so. Rocky had slipped out back to have some water and a lie down, Matilda actually had a queue around her, several people were asking after Dorian and Isabela who were booked up for the rest of the evening. It was a fairly typical busy weekend except for one detail - Ivy Amell (a semi-regular) was sat at the bar doing shot after shot with Morrigan (a very much not regular.) A few people shot worried glances their way and there was a space around the pair, despite the fact people were crammed into every available space. Everyone knew she was the Empress's pet apostate, no one quite knew where she came from. There were rumours she was a runaway Magister from Tevinter, other rumours she was a Chasind witch, and then their was the most common one that people believed the most but also dismissed the most - she was a Witch of the Wilds and daughter of the infamous Flemeth. No one dared ask her directly and Ivy Amell was scary enough in her own right - she had escaped the Circle and no one quite knew how, there were rumours she was a Grey Warden. She wouldn't be the first Circle Mage who joined them then left, nor would she be the first to escape the Calling. If she didn't destroy you outright, her connections were terrifying enough. She was the mistress of Cullen Rutherford - Templar and priest. The both them had a direct connection to Nara Cadash - head of the Cadash family, but Cullen was in charge of taking care of people... In a very different way from Les Portes Ouvertes. So the fact that both Ivy and Morrigan were having shots, giggling and having a heart-to-heart at the bar was considered both strange and terrifying. The employees were being professional but even they were wary and confused. Morrigan and Ivy, however, knowing they were no threat to anyone unless they chose to be, they found this hilarious. They didn't normally do this sort of thing it's true but they both needed a break from two very different things. 

"So," Morrigan began, grimacing from the sudden hit of tequila and attempting to gracefully suck on the provided lime. "Is their any reason why you can't just... leave?" She asked with raised eyebrows. It was a simple question but loaded and hard to ask, it was one she wanted to say for a while but was never sure if she should. Now her inhibitions have been lowered it was a lot easier. Ivy flung her head back, Morrigan steadied her to stop her falling off the rickety bar stool. 

"Where would I go? What would I do? Do you know how far his reach is? I'd never be able to escape," she said gesturing to the barman for another round of shots. "Besides, I don't really want to." They fell silent as the 30 year old bar woman with soft, fair hair came over. Flissa was the one who had taken their orders repeatedly. She'd been around the Adaar twins for as long as she could remember, she could handle the two apostates and she trust the bouncers. Plus it wasn't like they didn't have any of their own apostate around. As soon as she left the continued talking in hushed, slurred tones. 

"You're clever and brave. You wouldn't need to hide and you could evade them. Go to North Thedas maybe? Tevinter, perhaps? Not Par Vollen, rather dangerous for women like us." Ivy poured the salt on Morrigan's thumb and she copied her. They crossed arms and licked each others thumbs after they took another shot of tequila... which neither of them liked very much but it served it's purpose. 

"I -" Ivy hesitated. "I don't want to, I don't want to be hunted. Plus, I love him and I love what I do." Morrigan raised her eyebrows, and clumsily learnt on her best friend's shoulder. She pouted slightly and Ivy laughed, kissing her on the forehead. "Well, I'm learning to," Ivy admitted wrapping her arms around Morrigan. After a moments silence, Ivy spoke up again. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She whispered, Morrigan leant back and smiled understandingly. 

"Of course, Kieran would love to see his Auntie," Morrigan smiled. "Max isn't home yet so I could use the company."

"Thank you," Ivy said quietly. "I miss my brother," she finished, resting her head on the bar. Morrigan stroked Ivy's hair understandingly. 

"Me too, Ives, me too." 

Not to far away from the pair Dorian Pavus was wrapping himself around a pole, moving his limbs in ways that seemed impossible. Kaeto Adaar, watched him from afar, leaning against the wall silently daring any of his admirers to touch or harm him. His eyes flitted across Dorian's smooth, bare, brown legs, and his artfully ruffled black hair to the middle-aged, shady looking men around him. The drunken, old customer was often the type to cop a feel (usually the male ones) so Kaeto stayed alert - he probably should've been keeping an eye on the other dancers too but he wasn't a regular bouncer here. He was just helping out and it was surprisingly different from his regular work as a mercenary/bodyguard. That being said, he had an idea of what the customers were like and the old men weren't dangerous. Creepy? Yes. Were regularly thrown out for harassing people who they didn't pay to harass? Yes. Likely to hurt Dorian on purpose? No. The one who Kaeto was most curious about was the younger man who was staring at him with a bored almost angry expression, he had asked Matilda if it was okay to ask him to leave - she had said since he hadn't done anything, no. In theory they were allowed to refuse service to anyone but for practical reasons they tried not to enforce this rule very often. However, Matilda's added "but keep an eye on him" told Kaeto all he needed to know. He wasn't being overprotective and neither was his paranoia tricking him: there was something wrong with this guy. Problem was he had yet to do anything but sit there and watch - he'd get closer but Dorian would be irritated. A bouncer by a podium would stop people gathering around it and that would mean less money for the dancer. Dorian appreciated Kaeto's efforts and understood he was worried but "Maker, I can take care of myself," he'd insist. It was true, Dorian was more than capable... Didn't stop Kaeto worrying though. He jumped when he was brought back to reality by a sudden presence at his elbow. 

"How's it going, Adaar?" Krem asked tiredly sipping a bottle of the house brewed beer. Kaeto shrugged. 

"Okay, I guess. Hey," he said nudging Krem and gesturing towards Dorian. "Do you know that guy? The blonde guy with the ponytail in the corner?" Their corner of the club was dark but Kaeto could make out Krem's grimace. 

"Not by name but-" Krem hesitated. "The Chief's been keeping a watch on him, apparently he's been hanging around outside a lot particularly when Dorian's around. Don't think he's ever been inside though." Kaeto stared at Krem for a moment intently. 

"What does Bull know about him?" Kaeto asked, blood was rushing to his skin and he could feel his scalp heating up. He took a deep breath to disguise the fact his breathing was becoming difficult. 

"He didn't tell me much," Krem continued. "What I do know is he's from Tevinter and is very interested in Dorian, in a bad way." Kaeto patted Krem on the shoulder before setting off towards the podium. 

"Thanks, man," Kaeto called over his shoulder whilst Krem stood their. Everyone around them could see the anger in Kaeto's shoulders and Krem wondered if he had in fact made a mistake in telling Kaeto all of this. This was confirmed when he saw Kaeto stand directly behind the man and start a conversation that didn't look too friendly. 

"Keep looking forward and pretend we're having a friendly chat," Kaeto whispered, just loud enough for the blonde man to hear. His right hand gripped the blonde man's shoulder tightly, his left went down to his revolver just in case but he didn't think he'd need it. It was more of a security thing. When the man didn't turn around, Kaeto knew he had him. "What you're going to do is precisely a minute after I walk away you will stand up, and walk towards the entrance, you will go outside turn to your left and take three steps into the nearest alley. You will wait for me there. Take a sip of your drink for yes, have your head slammed in to the podium repeatedly until blood comes out of your eye sockets for no." The man didn't hesitate to take a sip of his cider and Kaeto patted him on the shoulder before walking away. He didn't look back to see if he was following him, he walked towards the door and waited under the grand staircase just next to the entrance with Rocky. 

"Nice night, huh?" Rocky grunted as Kaeto stood next to him. 

"Your telling me," Kaeto said with a sigh. 

"Chief wouldn't like it you know," Rocky said suddenly. Kaeto looked at him sideways. "You probably know that." 

"I don't know what you mean," Kaeto said with a smirk. 

"Seriously," Rocky turned to him and for a second the worried stare made Kaeto forget he only came up to his elbow. "The Chief has been looking into this guy for a long time, there's-" 

"Rocky," Kaeto interrupted running his hand through his long dreadlocks. "I'm not gonna kill him, I'm not even gonna touch him," he said in hushed tones. "I just want him not to hurt Dorian." Rocky nodded sympathetically. 

"I get that, and the Chief will to. He-" Rocky hesitated. "He cares about you both a lot and-" He stopped. 

"And what?" Kaeto pressed, this was all sound vaguely ominous. 

"I think there might be a reason you found out from Krem and not him. I don't think he wanted you to know." 

"Did he say that?" Kaeto said suddenly, slightly annoyed. 

"No," Rocky replied, choosing his words carefully. He understood Kaeto's annoyance, he'd be irritated too. "But I get the impression he doesn't hide things from the both of you." Kaeto's expression shifted from annoyed to a little hurt. 

"I -" Kaeto hesitated, he didn't really know what he wanted to say or what he wanted to hear. "Do you know why?" He asked, trying not to sound like a pleading child. 

"I think it's just as simple as he doesn't want to worry either of you." Kaeto nodded and turned towards the entrance - at that moment a conveniant stop to this conversation occured. The blonde man headed out the door, throwing up the hood of his dark jacket. Kaeto didn't say goodbye to Rocky and followed the Blonde Man. As soon as he had done as Kaeto asked, turn left and three steps into the closest alley. Kaeto followed, ignoring the deep puddle he just stepped in that had soaked his calves, he went down the alley and found the man. He grabbed his shoulders and spun him around so his back hit the stone wall, Kaeto had chosen this spot particularly, the spotlight was angled so the light would hit the man's face but leave Kaeto in shadow. He didn't say anything at first, he just memorised the man's face. He had a long, crooked nose, two harsh amber eyes, skin a tad darker than Dorian's but of a similar tone, and his blonde hair curled slightly around his face and his high cheekbones. Kaeto's grip around the man's throat tightened. 

"I know you've been watch Dorian," Kaeto began, growling and hoping it sounded like he knew more than he did. The fear in the man's eyes told him all he needed to know, he wasn't very good at this. 

"I- i- uh," the man started to speak but struggled under the grip around his neck. Kaeto paused for a moment, the accent wasn't Tevinter, it was definitely Fereldan. Kaeto loosened his grip slightly. "I don't want to die for this," he said a little pathetically. Kaeto looked at the helpless man suspiciously - this was the man Bull was worried about? It had to be an act... right? 

"Why are you after Dorian?" Kaeto said, a little more even this time. 

"I was paid to keep an eye on the faggot-" The man started, to which Kaeto tightened the grip substantially on his throat. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The man squealed. "I just mean - someone isn't happy about what he's doing, they want him to stop, He's from Tevinter. He told me not to hurt him!" Kaeto loosened his grip but used his free hand to pull his revolver from his bandoleer. He pushed against the man's temples. The man started squealing like a pig, Kaeto stood their patiently waiting for him to fall silent. 

"Who sent you?" Kaeto asked uncharacteristically quietly. 

"I- I don't know!" The Fereldan responded desperately. "Honestly I don't know! I don't want to die for this!"

"Then why come?" Kaeto asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He knew it didn't matter but the Inquisition were rather infamous, even in Fereldan... Especially so in some places. 

"I didn't-" The Fereldan paused, gasping for breath. "I was well paid for having to step foot in this fa- place." Kaeto sighed and let go of the man. 

"Leave," Kaeto growled. "If I see you again, I'll kill you." A simple threat, but his tone and stare told the man it was genuine. Kaeto heard his frantic steps but didn't turn to watch him run. He just walked back into the bar filled with anger and regret, feeling incredibly foolish. The first thing he did was look around to see that Dorian was okay. As soon as he saw he was perfectly happy and performing with Zevran - who he currently had on a leash and was making him kiss his feet - he went straight to the staircase and tried to unleash his anger out in his footsteps. It wasn't his break, and he was still technically working but Matilda and anyone who cared were currently too swept off their feet to notice as he climbed the deep red staircase leaving muddy, foot prints behind him the whole way. 

Their was an anger inside Kaeto that he couldn't shift - he was angry at the pathetic man who was tailing Dorian, he was angry at Iron Bull for keeping secrets from him, he was angry at the person after Dorian, he was angry at himself for not realising how harmless the original disgusting man was. As he reached his, Dorian and Iron Bull's suite above Les Portes Ouvertes he felt overloaded with guilt. He should have known that Bull would've done something if he was a threat. He shoved his brass key into the large oak door, brashly stomping into the room, kicking his muddy boots off and falling onto the specially crafted bed, perfect size for two qunari and a human. He laid there face first feeling the soft silk bedding on his face, it was deep purple with a silver lining, he turned onto his back hugging one of the many cushions to his chest. He chose his favourite red one. He felt soothed by the tassles from one of the cushions tickling the tip of his curved left horn, He watched his dark grey fingers trace patterns on the red cushion and his anger started to ease, unfortunately it was quickly replaced by bitter sadness. 

Krem had gone out for some fresh air and had found a bench not too far from the club to sit on with his beer while he tried not to think about what he just did. His first tactic to do this was to focus on his surroundings. After all, he was in the city of Val Royeaux, the city of culture and nobility... In the eyes of some. He laughed humourlessly as he looked around him wondering if the rest of the world would call it that if they saw this part. The rough part, the poor part, the part the nobles wouldn't dare to piss into. His eyes focused on the crumbling, dark brown buildings, the dark shadowy figures hurrying away and the homeless seeking out shelter and trying to keep warm. They were mostly elves, some humans, some drunk, most not - Krem shook that thought away immediately. He'd just come from a bar, who was he to judge? His thoughts went back to crumbling buildings, dying plants in the park behind him, the weeds coming up through the cracks in the pavement, the untended gardens, the graffiti covered walls, the smell of piss and the boarded up windows. It wasn't the Val Royeaux people picture - but this was more real for most of it's citizens. A lot more real than the market square which was the most of which a lot of people had seen. After a while, Krem became conscious of how wet and cold he was and grudgingly decided to go back into the bar. He didn't particularly want to face what he'd just done but what choice did he have? As soon as he walked in Rocky was right in front of him, Krem instantly shrunk backwards about thought about going outside. 

"What did you tell Kaeto?" Rocky asked instantly. 

"I thought he knew!" Krem responded trying to push past him. 

"The Chief said he wasn't going to tell Dorian and Kaeto until he knew more!" Krem sighed and stopped attempted to leave this awkward conversation. 

"I thought they should know," Krem replied awkwardly with a half-hearted shrug. He took Rocky's paused as a cue to leave before he could be stopped and almost ran to the grand staircase following the muddy footsteps and actually managed to laugh for a moment. Maker Kaeto, he thought. Matilda's going to kill you. 

He continued upstairs and stood silently in front of Kaeto's door for a second wondering whether to knock. He pulled out his scratched old phone and glanced at the screen to see four missed calls from Maryden, two from Cole and several texts. He sighed and headed towards their suite. Maybe they'd be able to take his mind off of the whole thing.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the introduction to my sex worker and organised crime AU. More of the characters/pairings are introduced. Matilda Trevelyan awaits a peaceful night sleep with her girlfriend Lace Harding. Zevran and Moira have the same argument about their triads situation. Dagna, Ataashi, and Sera snuggle up after a long nights work. And finally, Ania has the perfect opportunity to take revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 75% fluff, but it ends in a moment of gore. Please excuse the mistakes I might have missed, I don't currently have a beta reader.

Dawn had appeared and Les Portes Ouvertes had emptied and stood proudly after one of their most hectic nights in a very long time. Unfortunately, proudly meant showing many signs of the wear from the event. The floors were stained, and in some places your shoes would stick to the boards. The deep red walls covered in an intricate golden, floral design were mostly okay but there were signs of tearing, stains and cracks their too. The chairs were mostly unharmed (thankfully), but the tables weren't in the best of shape. None were broken - as far as anyone could tell - but they were covered in rings, and mysterious stains that would be best not thought about. Glasses were strewn haphazardly over every ledge available and bottles had been thrown over the floor. Matilda was rather glad that she wasn't the one who had to tidy up. This was the main thing that had crossed her mind as she finally shut the doors to the bar, and pushed all of the remain clients out of the door (exluding the ones who'd paid to stay the night.) Her long dark curls slipping out of what was an intricate style and her dark temples glistening with sweat. After she locked the large, oak door she stopped for a moment. With her back resting against the locked door she allowed herself to take a deep breath and stop for a moment. She did the exercise she was taught by her nanny as a little girl "take a breath in, count to four, breathe out". She was told to do it when she was getting over-exerted so she could clear her mind and think about what she wanted. Nanny was good like that, never actually shouted at her when she was having a meltdown - she just calmed her down and talked her through it.

Matilda still used some of the tactics now when she was getting a little bit too worked up - the breathing and taking a moment to just be still was one of them. She tried not to focus on her tangled, messy hair, her chipped and bitten deep purple nails, her stained, crumpled dress, laddered tights, and sore feet. She really loved the dress she had worn to night - it was emerald, beaded and came just above her knees. The skirt was layered and ruffled, the hem looked like peacock feathers died green. The top consisted of thin straps and a scoop neckline, she originally bought it as a joke. It was like a modern take on a flapper girl dress, the head of the Cadash family (her boss) however had not found it quite as adorable as she had. Matilda still remembered the tone and words Nara Cadash had used to dent her self-esteem - "the clients will forget who their buying" she said. This just made her more determined to wear it, Nara may control most of Val Royeaux, Matilda thought, but she does not control my wardrobe. This being said, she did make sure not to wear it on nights she knew the Cadash family were going to be around. Just in case. Noticing that the bar had been emptied given a handful of sleeping staff (Flissa noticeably had somehow managed to fall asleep on the bar and Josie was curled up in a booth with Aine.) She untied her strappy heels and began slowly walking to her and Lace's suite. If she fell asleep soon, she'd actually get five hours sleep before she had to get up for the meeting with Nara Cadash.

She couldn't help but laugh as she slowly walked up their stairs - a madame of a semi-legal whorehouse was not quite what her nanny would've had in mind for her. Oh if she could see me now, she thought darkly, unable to contain her giggling. She took the key from her clutch bag, matching her dress, and opened the grand, ivory coloured door to her and Lace's suite to find her darling, curled up on the red bedding of their large, double bed with the television still playing. A TV show on Netflix which Matilda didn't know the name of but she couldn't help but melt at the sight of it. Lace had clearly tried to stay up until she got back, she thought this incredibly sweet. Trying not to wake her Matilda turned off the television and dimmed the lights a little. She carefully slipped out of her dress and tights, ignoring the stark stretch marks on her hips she took off the tight, frilly black underwear that dug into her hips and waist, feeling her belly and chest instantly relax. She pulled on a pair of comfy short pyjamas - with green floral shorts and a oversized blue nightshirt. She turn off the light, and gentle slipped into bed with Lace. Her tough, dwarven girlfriend melted into her arms and rested her head on her chest, swinging one muscular leg around her waist. "I missed you, Tilly," Lace murmured before falling back to sleep. Matilda kissed Lace on the forehead and despite knowing she was asleep assured her that she missed her too.

Back on the ground floor, the quiet whorehouse wasn't exactly as quiet as it had seemed in the loving pair's suite. Looking in the bar you wouldn't have thought so, seeing Josie and Leliana curled up together with Aine's head lying on Josie's knee almost out of sight, but if you had turned left at the grand staircase instead you would've been led to the rooms where there were still quite a few clients getting what they had paid for. The closest to the door Isabela, one of their most valued workers, was riding a diplomat on gold sheets whilst thinking about what she'd buy her girlfriend Merrill for her birthday. The room opposite housed Dalish, secretly giving a Templar the apostate experience - with Skinner waiting outside the door to make sure the knight wasn't going to turn on her love of course. There were bouncers walking up and down the hallways but they were particularly strict when it came to things like this – and the partners of the workers sometimes quite eagerly volunteered. At the end of the corridor one such bouncer was waiting boredly for the shift to end, her name was Cassandra Pentaghast and she was discreetly reading her favourite Swords & Shields novel and circling her favourite parts. She was intending to lend the book to Vivienne and hoping she'd get the hint about the romantic gestures, and also some new ideas they could try the next time she stayed over at the Grand Palace.   
  
In the room closest to Cassandra two people who needed to be kept secret at all costs resided within. One of which was – as he called himself – prostitute and part-time assasain, Zevran Arainai, naked, sweaty and cuddled up with his pseudo-client and lover Moira Cousland. Also known as the fiancée of Alistair Therin and because of this, the future queen of Fereldan. Moira and Alistair often visited the place together to spend time with Zevran, only occasionally separately. They paid Matilda a substantial amount of money to pretend that Zevran was being hired and everyone was happy... well, almost everyone. There was one person who wasn't too happy with the arrangement and it was someone none of them had expected would have a problem, not even Zevran himself.   
  
“Mi amor,” he began, laughing breathlessly. “That does rather make up for it just being the two of us,” he said kissing Moira on her pale forehead.   
  
“Alistair will be here tomorrow night, he promised,” she responded snuggling into his chest. "I've grown quite accustomed to being double teamed you know," she grinned - reveling in the rare opportunity to use vulgar language. She knew it was fairly minor for the place she was in but she still enjoyed it.  
  
Zevran smiled, a little sadly. “You know,” he said suddenly. “I could always sneak into the palace quite easily-”   
  
“Zev,” Moira said exasperatedly. “We can't, not until after the wedding. Then we can move you into the palace as our royal assassin or something and-”   
  
“You won't have to associate with whores any more?” Zevran snapped, when he saw Moira's hurt green eyes look back at him and the way her lips angled downwards he instantly regretted it.   
  
“I – I didn't mean-” Moira stammered edging away from Zevran. He placed his hand on her arm to gently stop her.   
  
“I- I shouldn't have said that,” he said apologetically. “I- didn't mean- I'm sorry that I-” He sat up and looked her with a gaze of uncharacteristic seriousness. “I want what you and Alistair have.” Moira raised her hand up to Zevran's left cheek and gently pulled him towards her.   
  
“I know,” she said – smiling slightly at how his face softened. “You will have it, and I want us to have that too. We just have to be patient.” Zevran laughed humourlessly, resting his forehead against Moira's.   
  
“But I'll still be kept hidden like a- what's the phrase? Dirty little secret?” Zevran said with a sad smile. Moira placed both arms around his neck and grinned.   
  
“No you won't, when me and Alistair are King and Queen – no one can tell us what to do,” she proclaimed. “How does Prince-Consort Zevran Arainai sound?” Zevran's face lifted and he let out a genuine laugh. He swung her onto her lap and began to kiss her neck.   
  
“Hmm, yes. Oh, I do like that,” He said his voice suddenly deepening. “And I of course, would do what I can to satisfy my majesty's ever demand.” He finished, pushing a giggling Moira onto her back as his lips down her neck, onto her flat chest, at which point he bit and licked hungrily at her hardening nipples. She relaxed instantly and allowed herself to enjoy the moment, knowing that the practicality of that discussion wasn't something they would have to handle... yet.   
  
The rain had stopped outside, but the ground was still soaking wet as Sera, Dagna and Ataashi had discovered as they were making their way home at 5am after working a 12 hour shift at Les Portes Ouvertes. The deal was, they were funded to do as much chemistry and engineering as they liked but they had to supply the Inquisition with whatever they needed... And they also had to do some extra bar work from time to time. It was a fairly good deal as far as they were concerned - or they usually were when they hadn't been working all night. They were walking with heavy feet back to their apartment, Ataashi holding Dagna's hand and Ataashi holding Sera on her back, her arms wrapped around Ataashi's neck and head resting between her two horns. They were all awake and energised, but tired and hurting. A strange combination that could only come from digesting a lot of aquae lucidius, sure it got them through a shift with an energetic spirit which the customers loved but now they felt a strange mixture of hyperactive tired and they were dragons all over the sky. Dagna kept giggling and insisting there were crocodiles on the ground and Ataashi was walking slowly because she wasn't sure whether the ground was actually moving or not. Sera thought the puddles were in fact a gigantic ocean which contributed to her being carried by her very tall girlfriend and constantly talking about how she was worried for Dagna's safety.

The twenty minute walk took a good hour but they did finally get to their cosy, cluttered, third floor apartment. After dumping their various bags down next to the door, the all went into their living room to flop on their big, dark grey sofa. Ataashi laid down with her head balanced on the cushion with the purple swirls so her horns wouldn't get in the way, Sera snuggled up on her belly like a cat and Dagna sat with Ataashi's feet on her knee, stroking her shins   
  
“Widdle, put something on Netflix,” Sera mumbled, pointing haphazardly at the turned-off television in the corner.   
  
“You do it,” Dagna said tickling Sera's feet.   
  
“Nooo,” Sera whined as she kicked her feet, both a response and an exclamation at her current situation. “Tadwinks! You do it!”   
  
“I would,” Ataashi yawned. “But you're sat on me.” Sera thought about this for a moment, deciding that she'd rather not move.   
  
“But I want to watch Netflix,” Sera proclaimed – thinking for a moment in her drug addled state that this might actually make the television turn itself on.   
  
“Okay, if Tadwinks moves her legs I'll turn it,” Dagna giggled. Ataashi grumbled a little about having to move but in the end, Dagna was able to put the television and then Netflix on and before long they were snuggled up on the sofa again.   
  
“Okay, so what are we watching?” Then all three of them answered simultaneously:   
  
“Danger Mouse!”   
“Crazy Ex-Girlfriend!”   
“iZombie!”   
  
At which point they started giggling, this always happened and in their current state it was particularly amusing to them.   
  
“Okay,” Ataashi started, clearing her throat. “We want something we've seen before that doesn't require a lot of energy-”   
  
“Oh!” Sera interrupted. “And it has to funny.”   
  
“And over the top,” Dagna replied. “But in a on-purpose silly way.”   
  
“Not too dark,” Ataashi said. “I don't think I can deal with dark after the night we've had.”   
  
“Lots of explosions!” Dagna cackled.   
  
“Yes! But not like gorey or nothing,” Sera said worriedly. Ataashi stroked her hair soothingly.   
  
“Nothing too gorey,” she assured whilst Dagna lovingly stroked Sera's legs. “Oh I know!” Ataashi said suddenly. “A Disney movie! Like uh-” “  
  
Lilo and Stitch!” Sera said suddenly raising her arms in the air with triumph.   
  
“Yes!” Dagna and Ataashi replied happily. However, upon searching for it they discovered the film was not actually on Netflix.   
  
“But fear not!” Ataashi said in an exaggerated tone. “But look, Anastasia is!” And they all agreed that although that wasn't quite Lilo and Stitch, it was still pretty good. The three continued, in their giggling, snuggling bliss, unaware that below them, a rather furious fight was about to break out.   
  
In the alley, just behind the tall, gloomy apartment building, there was a white haired elf covered in curious tattoos standing stoically behind a rather prominent member of the Cadash crime family. To her right stood her partner, known by most by the alias Blackwall, but to her as her dear Thom Rainier. He had been a bodyguard for the Cadash family for many years and although few knew his real name, his alias was greatly feared. And finally, between the elf and Blackwall was another, heavily scarred looking elf with a missing arm but a rather large and intimidating mage's staff, strapped to his bandoleer. In front of the four was a terrified looking red-haired business man named Faryn who happened to owe the Cadash family a rather large amount of money. Normally, the head of the family's daughter, Ania, wouldn't trouble herself with this but Faryn had a particular connection to her and thus she promised she'd handle it personally. At this point the pathetic man was explaining why he hadn't paid up his protection money, which involved a long list of excuses which every single one of them had heard before.   
  
“You see,” Faryn was repeating nervously. “You see, I did have the money but then there were damages to the store that I had to pay for-”   
  
“Oh, yeah, I seem to recall there being a break in,” Ania replied giving Faryn a glimpse of hope. “The one that occurred, three weeks after your payment was due, and that the insurance refused to pay out for due to... What was it? _Suspicious circumstances_.”   
  
“Bloody insurance, you can't-”   
  
“Come off it Faryn,” Ania said. “We know you robbed your own store for the insurance money.”   
  
“I didn't-”   
  
“Blackwall,” Ania started. “Show Faryn what his own tongue looks like, his whining is beginning to annoy me.”   
  
“Of course, my lady,” Blackwall said stepping towards the cowering man.   
  
“No! No!” Faryn screamed, back away. “I can get it I swear, you'll have all your money by next week, I can get it!”   
  
“Of course you can,” Ania smiled. “We trust you, just like we have for the last month or so. I still want to see my dear Blackwall tear out your tongue though. Don't you agree, boys?” She ended turning to her entourage who all murmured agreement. Ania clicked her fingers and stepped back whilst her husband stepped forward, grabbing Faryn's neck and forcing open his mouth while he screamed. The two elves watched this spectacle with boredom. They were both wishing they weren't working right now. The stoic, tattooed elf wanted to be at home cuddled up with his boyfriends who were probably asleep right now... And warm, he thought, shivering in the aftermath of a night of rain. The heavily scarred elf was worrying – like he always was these days. He absent-mindedly wondered what Solas was doing right now before pushing that thought out of his head.   
  
Almost in sync they both focused on the sight of Blackwall showing the bleeding, screaming Faryn his own tongue before throwing it to the floor. As if on cue, the two elves laughed; which in fact it was. Aria had spent a long time telling them what to do in order to look the most threatening, watching an act of gore which that had seen a thousand times had to look entertaining.   
  
“So, Faryn, what will you do now?” Aria teased, laughing gleefully at the man on the floor choking in blood. “Well go on!” She gestured at the otherside of the alley and kicked the back of his knees as he rolled around on the floor. “Get out of here!” She said, still giggling as he hobbled away.


End file.
